Alex
is a male Scottish Fold cat who represents Possibility. Appearance Alex is a lemon yellow Scottish Fold with drooping ears. His ears, stripe, and tail are colored light brown and his paws, belly, and muzzle are colored white. His Jewel Eyes are made of alexandrites. Alex wears a brown collar with a spade-shaped red jewel and a pair of glasses. Charm Form Alex's Charm form is yellow and oval-shaped. It contains a red spade in the center, with a white and red decor and an open book at the very top. Personality Skills As the Jewelpet of Possibility, he has the power of changing fate and the probabilities of something happening. History Jewelpet Alex is one of the Jewel Eight. Dian forces him to use his power to direct an asteroid into a crash course towards Earth. To avert this catastrophe, Rinko and the others have to play a Jewel Game of kick-the-can against Dian's team. Alex is recovered in the end, along with Brownie. Jewelpet Twinkle He has minor appearances in episodes 20 and 32, alongside Nix and Brownie, where he's crushing on Sapphie, Garnet, and Prase and he, Nix, and Brownie try to win each female's heart one at a time, moving onto the next girl at the first sign of rejection. Jewelpet Sunshine He and Brownie are King's subordinates. He works for him in his mob-like fruit-selling organization as an accountant. Jewelpet Kira Deco! He appears alongside Brownie in the background of episode 47, looking at a TV store. He appears in Episode 24 as one of the dance candidates for Pink. Jewelpet Happiness He isolates himself in the woods to study the best way to yield a Magic Gem. Nobara drags him out so he'll make one with Marie, but in the end, it's with Nobara that he makes one. Gallery Attitudealesbrownie1.jpg|Character references for Alex and Brownie (normal forms) for the first series. Attitudealesbrownie2.jpg|Character references for Alex and Brownie (corrupted forms) for the first series. chamu18.jpg|Alex's info. are_31.gif|Alex after being awakened. Alex58.jpg|Official artwork. Jewel Pet (12).jpg|Alex sitting down. jph44-0066.jpg|Alex stands behind a door. Alexjewelpet_9110.png|Alex in Sunshine. AlexLJP.jpg|Alex working in the Jewel Festival in Lady. 999997.png|Sakutaro & Alex. dd.png|Alex and his Takoyaki. imagesetters .jpg|Alex being chased by Coal. ipmageaq.jpg|"Un." Angela Sango Alex and Coal.PNG|Sango, Angela, Alex and Coal in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu crossover. Alex and Brownie at TV Store.png|Alex and Brownie in Kira Deco. D71B7F79-F4B2-4017-B037-255B6FEC6C8E.jpeg|Floating Alex and Brownie. C5E7D22E-0D77-4E7D-A674-561CD4EA6748.jpeg|alex 7689A212-DCCB-4B96-A3D9-669449E2CCE0.png|Floating Alex and Brownie. 2 2C6DECB3-BD95-45B6-826C-13DB55DA3650.png|alex 00559F8D-5833-48DC-86FB-B29D8AFC4E02.png|Poor Alex... 6BAC97B6-B86A-4BD9-BB58-EDE734523C8E.png|Excited Alex!! BA9BFFCB-5976-4D09-B0B8-BE38DB140D88.png|Alex and Brownie~ DD164380-EFF6-477A-9A34-7264219BCBD5.png|“Brown Quartz” and “Alexandrite” 2CEEFD8E-3985-455E-940A-6860D0A4C331.jpeg|Alex winks. 36EABE6D-A5BE-4A96-984C-5F1E07174959.png|Alex in a cotton candy-colored background. F4EA4AD2-EF82-43BF-81DF-9E15A7C1045E.jpeg|Alex in a fuschia-colored background. 8811C9B5-A987-4634-A0AE-812CE8D2A874.png|Alex’s background. E2B44D51-A4B9-4FA0-948C-60B35B25C528.png|Alex’s introducion. 54C88EA7-1EC8-4FAE-9BF3-BD2E4479D0E0.jpeg|Alex’s Charm with Nix’s and Brownie’s. 5D15C897-61F3-4115-995A-27E73A080636.png|Alex’s new design. 838F6C4D-B0D5-46B6-B43C-E7BC8D644630.jpeg|Alex and Brownie are recovered. D56587AB-44BB-42A8-9FEB-C4F122539ADB.jpeg|Alex’s Charm in his background. D822159B-74FC-43AC-8551-1319A4F9A906.jpeg|Alex and Brownie are scared of the Phantom Herb Theives! A82462B1-4B8C-47D8-9C63-96B6D3CC9B5C.jpeg|alex|link=Alex BA4C45D9-9C08-4650-BBD9-998AC1679AAA.png|Glowing Alex. 2E80631C-04ED-4F1D-AFFD-639FC907F450.jpeg|alex Trivia * Alex's jewel motif is the alexandrite, a variant of the jewel chrysoberyl. **His secondary motif is a red spade. *Alex and Brownie appear together frequently in nearly every season. *Alex is the first Jewelpet who has a pair of glasses as a consistent part of his design. The second being Luna; as of Magical Change. References Category:Male Jewelpets Category:Jewelpets Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Jewel Eight Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Character Category:Red Eye Jewelpets Category:Magical Red Category:Minor Characters Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Feline